


Aulas particulares

by Sorah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorah/pseuds/Sorah
Summary: Sherlock é dançarino de ballet. John é capitão de um time de rugby que quer aprender ballet para melhorar o desempenho em campo. One shot meio PWP.





	Aulas particulares

Sherlock recebeu a notícia logo depois de finalizar a aula de terça-feira. O coordenador da Royal Ballet estava esperando, de braços cruzados, o fim da aula infantil. Fizera um gesto para que Sherlock prosseguisse quando o bailarino ia interrompê-la para ouvir o que o coordenador tinha a dizer. Então, às 10:30 em ponto, Sherlock finalizou com um alongamento.

  
As crianças passaram correndo cumprimentando-o (com um salto na ponta dos pés para atingir a mão do instrutor), como era de costume. Enquanto elas pegavam suas mochilas para ir se encontrar com as mães lá fora, Sherlock voltou sua atenção para o coordenador.

  
“Mr. Holmes, em primeiro lugar, gostaria de parabenizá-lo pelo trabalho com as crianças,” ele começou. A linha em sua testa dizia que esse começo de frase era apenas para que Sherlock não ficasse ofendido com o que o coordenador pediria. “Você sabe o quão desesperado eu estava. Fico eternamente grato pelo trabalho voluntário. Você é um dos nossos melhores alunos e…”

  
Sherlock havia cruzado os braços. No auge dos seus 18 anos, ele não havia tomado a responsabilidade da aula de crianças para si por motivo nenhum. E certamente não era para ajudar o coordenador, que havia colocado todos os melhores professores nas aulas de adultos profissionais, até ficar sem ninguém pra dar aula aos grupos menos “glamurosos”.

  
“...Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que uma equipe de rugby virá fazer um curso conosco. A imprensa está prestando atenção, estão de olho. Seria realmente muito bom se pudéssemos nos empenhar em oferecer a eles um treinamento sério e efetivo”.  
Sherlock era ótimo com deduções. Era ótimo em adivinhar o que lhe seria dito em seguida. Era ótimo em predizer as pessoas. Mas jamais teria imaginado que essas palavras sairiam da boca do coordenador.

 

Um time de Rugby. Treinando ballet. Com a Royal Ballet.

  
Sherlock odiava rugby. Era muito cru, tinha pouco - ou nenhum - ritmo. Nem beleza. Eram montes de músculos batendo um contra o outro. Pouco entendia das regras também. Não via como o ballet poderia ser misturado com o rugby.  
“Senhor, honestamente, eu não entendo nada de rugby…” Sherlock tentou.

  
“Ah, mas estaremos ensinando ballet, não rugby, Mr. Holmes” ele insistiu, brevemente erguendo-se na ponta dos pés sem nem perceber, para dar ênfase às suas palavras. “E de ballet, não consigo imaginar alguém que entenda mais do que você”.  
Sherlock quase - quase - revirou os olhos. Foi por muito pouco. Chegou a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, resistindo à tentação. Era óbvio que não era o melhor dançarino da Royal Ballet. Não estava nem entre os 20 melhores. Na frente dele estavam, bem, todo o time profissional. A diferença é que estava disposto a ensinar de forma voluntária.

  
“Quanto tempo eles vão ficar aqui?” perguntou Sherlock. Ele dava aulas a crianças de 5 anos que estavam sendo introduzidas ao ballet. Não podia ser muito pior com homens formados.

  
“Será um minicurso de um mês. Tente ensinar alguma coisa a eles, Sherlock. E lembre-se, eles são jogadores de rugby, não dançarinos”.

  
Sherlock finalmente revirou os olhos. “Estarão dançando ballet, não treinando rugby, senhor. Foi o que me disse”.

* * *

 

O time de rugby chegou uma semana depois, acompanhados de uma equipe de filmagem. Sherlock os observou chegando. Ele e Irene, sua companheira de dança, estavam na sala de treinamento, debruçados na janela. Ela fumava um cigarro roubado da bolsa de Sherlock. Ele resmungava enquanto os brutamontes saíam do carro. Eles eram enormes. Todos eles. Ombros largos, pernas grossas, tronco robusto.

  
“Você não está aproveitando a oportunidade” disse Irene. Ela soprou a fumaça para fora da janela, sorrindo.

  
“Eles vão parecer toras de madeira tentando dançar, Irene. Que oportunidade exatamente eu estou perdendo? Se eu conseguir rir disso, já será algum lucro”.

  
Irene sorriu de canto. Sherlock a ignorou. “Hm, não sei” ela disse, fingindo ignorância. “Um amigo meu disse uma vez que gostava de um certo tipo específico” ela continuou, virando o corpo para apoiar-se de costas na janela. “É que parece que está saindo 25 homens desse tipo específico daquela van”.

  
As bochechas de Sherlock coraram instantaneamente. Ele franziu os lábios, apertando-os numa linha fina. Um debate interno se formou dentro dele. Observando os rapazes que agora riam e conversavam no estacionamento lá em baixo, Sherlock amaldiçoou Irene por estar certa.

* * *

 

John Watson era o capitão do time. Havia sido capitão do time pelos últimos dois anos. Um feito memorável, já que ele estava cursando medicina em Barts ao mesmo tempo. Ao contrário dos demais jogadores, John não era muito alto. Mas era rápido, inteligente, tomava decisões sob pressão, e era bastante forte para seu tamanho. Fora dele a ideia de levar o time para as aulas de ballet. Eles eram muito lentos, confiavam no tamanho para encontrões, não tentavam driblar. E depois de muito insistir que eles tentassem driblar de vez em quando, para manter o jogo fluido, John percebeu que eles simplesmente não tinham a agilidade necessária para driblar.

  
Primeiro, John tentou mostrar a eles peças de ballet para que imitassem os pés. Depois, chamou uma amiga sua para mostrar alguns movimentos. A partir da melhora do desempenho, o técnico chamou um professor de ballet da comunidade. A história foi crescendo, chegou nos jornais, e eles foram convidados a fazer um minicurso de ballet na Royal Ballet.

  
John não sabia exatamente se era isso que queria com isso tudo. Chegar numa das mais tradicionais escolas de ballet com seu time de rugby nunca fora sua intenção. Mas já era mais midiático do que qualquer coisa, então pelo menos, talvez, eles conseguissem mais patrocínio com a atenção do público.

  
“Nós não vamos ter que usar aquelas…” ele disse, fazendo gestos de apertar as pernas.

  
O treinador riu. “Acho que não, espero que não. Sem calças agarradas, não”.

  
John fez que sim. Greg passou atrás dele, rindo também, e deu-lhe um tapa no traseiro. “Não vai querer distrair as dançarinas, John. Sem calças apertadas pra você”.

  
John empurrou Greg, brincando e rindo também.

* * *

  
“Boa tarde. Meu nome é Sherlock, eu sou dançarino aqui na Royal Ballet. Sou instrutor das turmas infantis, e acho que por isso me pediram para acompanhá-los. Dou aula para iniciantes. Hoje vamos começar com um alongamento” disse Sherlock. Ele estava inteiro vestido de preto, as roupas tradicionais para as aulas, apertadas e evidenciando que ele também tinha seus músculos, apesar deles não serem pesados e pouco flexíveis como os dos jogadores. “Esta é minha assistente, Irene Adler” ele disse, e deu-lhe um sorriso de deboche. Ela revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

  
O corpo de Sherlock havia sido moldado para o ballet desde os cinco anos. Suas panturrilhas eram invejáveis. Seu torso era esguio, porém forte. Suas coxas eram torneadas, sem ganhar muito volume. Ele era leve, e basicamente constituído de massa magra. Seus glúteos eram igualmente fortes e, devido a isso, empinados.

  
Pelo menos foi isso que John Watson observou. Mas, em sua cabeça, a análise fora levemente diferente. E estava voltada no quão bom seria encostar em qualquer parte do rapaz e no quão fácil seria levantá-lo do chão.  
“Toquem a planta dos pés com a mão. Esse é o alongamento tradicional, vocês devem fazer isso antes de jogar”.

  
John curvou-se para fazer conforme foi instruído, mas continuou com a cabeça erguida, observando o instrutor. Ele fazia o mesmo movimento, mas conseguia encostar a testa no joelho.  
A mente de John fora bem longe imaginando o quão elástico aquele jovem era.

  
Greg, do outro lado da sala, estava observando John e rindo baixo. Ele era o único dos presentes que sabia do interesse de John pelo sexo masculino. E era também o único que sabia exatamente o tipo favorito do capitão. E se ele pudesse descrever 30 características, o instrutor de ballet marcaria positivo em 31 delas.

  
“Agora nós vamos tentar o espacate” disse Sherlock. E sem grandes esforços, o bailarino desceu até o chão, pernas abertas ao máximo, em 180 graus. Atrás dele, no espelho, John via o formato das costas do instrutor, e com algum esforço, a forma com que seu bumbum ficou. Firme, e com os músculos tensionados.

  
John Watson não ia durar muito naquele curso.

  
“Vocês estão bastante retesados” Sherlock comentou, observando que nenhum deles conseguia chegar até o chão. “Vamos praticar mais exercícios de alongamento durante o curso. A outra coisa que eu gostaria de pedir é que usassem calças de lycra. Quando formos praticar saltos, esses shorts vão incomodar. Vocês terão assaduras nas coxas. Agora preciso de todos aqui, na barra. Pernas pra cima, calcanhar na barra. Assim”.  
Sherlock prontamente levantou-se, igualmente sem esforço, e ergueu uma das pernas, sempre com leveza e maestria, para apoiá-la sobre a barra em frente ao espelho. O time todo foi até a barra e tentou fazer o mesmo. John procurou manter-se o mais distante possível.

  
“Vá ajudá-los, Sherlock” John viu a garota dizer. Sentira algum tom de brincadeira na voz dela, como que desafiando o instrutor, mas não pensou muito no assunto. Apenas assistiu o rapaz, a contragosto, passar por cada um dos jogadores, ajustando suas posturas, forçando-os a esticar aqui e ali, sempre tocando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

  
Quando chegou sua vez, John engoliu em seco. Sua perna não chegava a passar a barra por muito pouco, e o motivo disso era o shorts esticado ao máximo.

  
Sherlock parara em sua frente, analisando a postura do loiro. Ele nada disse por alguns segundos, até dar um passo a frente.

  
“Recolha a perna, por favor”.

 

John fez o que lhe foi pedido.

  
Sherlock então abaixou-se em sua frente. As bochechas de John inflamaram. Seu corpo todo retesou quando Sherlock segurou sua coxa para puxar a barra do shorts até o início de sua perna. Em seguida, com uma mão em baixo, Sherlock levantou e ergueu consigo a perna de John para colocá-la sobre a barra.

  
A mão do instrutor a, literalmente, 10 centímetros de estar indecente, fez uma gota de suor percorrer a testa de John.

  
“Precisa usar calça de lycra” Sherlock reforçou.

  
“Acredite, é melhor eu não usar”.

  
Uma das sobrancelhas de Sherlock se ergueu. Ele analisou o rosto do loiro um momento, confuso. Seu semblante era firme até aquele momento. Só mudou quando compreendeu o que John quis dizer. Ele abriu a boca, surpreso, e, sem jeito, limpou a garganta e voltou para o centro da sala.

 

Ao final da primeira aula, Sherlock sorria enquanto os rapazes reclamavam de dores nos músculos e de estarem cansados. Ou de como seus pés nunca doeram tanto. Enquanto eles buscavam seus pertences para irem embora, Sherlock resolveu lembrá-los de vir com calças de lycra no dia seguinte. Fez questão de olhar para o capitão do time enquanto dizia isso.

 

Na segunda aula, metade da sala usava lycra, metade usava o mesmo shorts. Sherlock insistiu em treinos que exigiam maior mobilidade, além de saltos repetitivos - nos quais os garotos pareciam morsas saltando. No terceiro dia, três quartos usavam lycra.  
No início da segunda semana, só John Watson usava shorts.

  
Durante o espacate, Sherlock notou que John evitava tocar as próprias coxas. Era óbvio que havia ganhado assaduras nas coxas devido à fricção do shorts e de suas pernas grossas. E também não conseguia ir muito longe no espacate, já que o shorts não lhe permitia.

  
Sherlock nada disse. Ao invés de comentar alguma coisa, Sherlock passou uma sequência de saltos com pernas abertas ao máximo. E, é claro, o shorts de John rasgou, como Sherlock previra. A sala toda riu. Até John riu de si mesmo, deitando no chão e escondendo o rosto enquanto ria e escondia o rasgo na parte de trás da roupa.

  
“Continuem o exercício. Watson, por favor, me acompanhe”.

  
John levantou-se sob as provocações do time, que tentava fazê-lo soltar o tecido do shorts, firmemente agarrado pelo capitão. Sherlock novamente insistiu que o time devia continuar os exercícios, e deixou a sala com John.  
Levou-o até o vestiário masculino. O capitão aguardou enquanto Sherlock buscava por algo no armário de roupas novas. Nenhum deles disse qualquer coisa. John parecia constrangido demais pra dizer algo. Sherlock não parecia se importar com o silêncio.

  
“Vista isso” Sherlock mandou, entregando uma calça de lycra própria para ballet ao capitão.

  
John olhou para a calça, engoliu em seco, e ia recusar, quando Sherlock colocou um protetor genital sobre a calça. “E isso também”.

  
Dentre as várias coisas que se passaram na cabeça de John, ele decidiu optar pelo silêncio. Qualquer coisa que dissesse seria imprópria agora. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça e tomou o kit para ir se vestir.

 

Alguns minutos depois, John saiu da cabine. Puxava a camisa para baixo com uma mão enquanto segurava o protetor genital na outra.

  
“Vocês têm algum...um que seja… talvez um número só… maior que esse?” ele perguntou, limpando a garganta algumas vezes.

  
Sherlock muito claramente se espantou. Ele, que raramente deixava transparecer suas emoções, ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e virou-se para buscar outro protetor. Voltou com um maior, mais rígido, voltado para lutas, e não ballet.  
“O de ballet é tamanho único” Sherlock explicou. “Mas você não é o primeiro com esse problema a treinar aqui”.

  
Não ficou muito claro a que tipo de problema Sherlock se referia, mas John achou melhor não perguntar e só aceitar o protetor sem dizer mais nada.

  
“Mas é o primeiro a ter vergonha dele” Sherlock continuou. John parou a meio caminho do banheiro e virou-se para Sherlock. Pela surpresa, John não lembrou de manter abaixada a camisa. Só lembrou-se quando percebeu o sorriso do instrutor. “Não tem nada pra se envergonhar”.

  
Os olhos de John arregalaram e ele baixou a camisa rapidamente antes de entrar na cabine.

* * *

 

“Não tá dando, Greg. Eu vou sair dessa aula. É ridículo” John reclamou. Eles estavam num pub, tomando cerveja, e John começara a reclamar das aulas de ballet no terceiro copo. Greg ria sem parar, enquanto John tentava manter-se sério com suas reclamações.

  
“Para com isso, você tem ido bem. É o melhor aluno da turma, John! Sherlock sempre te usa de demonstração” Greg provocou, antes de ter outro ataque de riso.

  
“Exceto quando quer demonstrar quem abre mais as pernas” John ameaçou quebrar o tom sério com um sorrisinho.

 

“Ninguém abre mais as pernas que ele” Greg riu e tomou um grande gole de cerveja.

  
“Mas eu estou falando sério, Greg” ele disse, sorrindo, tentando não rir. “Não, eu estou mesmo. Não dá pra ficar pulando de pau duro. Já tentou pular de pau duro? Não dá pra pular de pau duro”.

  
Greg ria tanto que engasgou com a cerveja. Bateu no peito para ajudar a bebida a descer e voltou a rir, agora roxo.

  
“Daí ele vem e pede pra eu levantar ele. Segurar na cintura dele. Na perna dele. Puxar aqui. Puxar ali. Ele abaixou na minha frente, Greg. Não importa se você é hetero, não vai me dizer que aquele cara não tem a melhor…” John fez um gesto de apertar com as mãos, olhando pros seus dedos.

  
“Quando você teve que erguer a perna dele… daquela vez que você ficou de frente, a perna dele em cima da sua cabeça… eu achei que você ia beijar o cara.” Greg zombou.  
John deu de ombros. “Eu também”.

  
Depois de rir e terminar seu copo de cerveja, Greg pediu mais uma rodada para ambos e cutucou o braço de John. “E por que você não tenta?”

  
“Tenta o quê?”

  
“Testar o quão flexível ele é” Greg respondeu, cruzando os braços.

  
“Como que eu vou fazer isso? Eu nem sei se ele é gay, Greg. Eu nem sei…”

  
“Ah, por favor. Ele é gay” Greg interrompeu.

  
“O que não significa que ele sente qualquer atração por…”

  
“John” Greg interrompeu novamente. “Ele tem arranjado qualquer desculpa pra encostar em você e pra que você encoste nele desde que as aulas começaram. Se ele está atraído por alguém naquela sala, esse alguém é você. E tem também a coisa do protetor genital tamanho grande” Greg voltou a rir.

  
“Cala a boca, Greg” John reclamou, mas acabou rindo junto.

  
“Tenta ficar depois da aula. Pede umas aulas particulares. Ou só vai sem o protetor, acho que vai ser igualmente efetivo”.

  
“Cala a boca, Greg” John repetiu, dessa vez empurrando o amigo da cadeira.

 

* * *

 

“Irene, eu juro que se você se mexer de novo, vou escrever ‘trouxa’ em batom na sua testa” Sherlock repreendeu. A amiga estava sentada de frente pra ele na cama, com as pernas sobre as de Sherlock, para que pudessem estar o mais próximo possível. Ao lado dele, um kit completo de maquiagens repousava sobre o lençol. Sherlock já havia aplicado primer e base em Irene, e agora trabalhava no iluminador.

  
“Eu não estou me mexendo. Você é que está tremendo” Irene respondeu, olhos semi abertos enquanto Sherlock ajeitava a linha de suas maçãs do rosto.

  
“Claro, sou eu que está tentando ler mensagens no celular enquanto é maquiada”

  
“Poderia ser” Irene riu. “Se você tentasse pedir o telefone do senhor capitão, talvez fosse você a sair no sábado à noite”.

  
Sherlock revirou os olhos e segurou o rosto de Irene com dois dedos, tentando manté-la na direção certa da luz.

  
“Ao invés disso você prefere ficar provocando e se divertindo com cada vez que ele fica excitado e se apertado no protetor GGG”

  
“Estou falando sério, Irene. Fique parada ou…”

  
“Não, espera” ela disse, afastando a cabeça das mãos de Sherlock. Levantou um dedo para pedir pausa. “De verdade. Você nem pensa em falar com ele? Nem uma palavrinha depois da aula? Trocar telefones. Você mesmo disse que ele cursa medicina, que parece ser gentil. Bissexual no armário. O que exatamente você está esperando? Vai continuar torturando o capitão até ele explodir?”

  
Sherlock suspirou. “Ele devia tomar uma atitude, só isso”.

  
“Aww, você está esperando ele te chamar pra sair, é isso?” Irene sorriu e apertou as bochechas de Sherlock, que se desvencilhou logo. “Talvez deva deixar as coisas mais óbvias pra ele”.

  
“Irene, eu praticamente me esfreguei nele desde o início das aulas”.

  
“Mais óbvio” ela insistiu, piscando um olho. “Vem, termina logo isso. A Kate já está me mandando mensagem”.

* * *

  
Era a última aula da terceira semana. Sexta-feira. Eles só viriam a se encontrar na segunda, caso seguissem sem trocar telefones durante o fim de semana. John estava decidido a não deixar isso acontecer.  
Ele não fazia a menor ideia de que Sherlock também estava empenhado em não deixar o final de semana passar batido.

  
Assim que a aula se encerrou, John enrolou um bom tempo para arrumar suas coisas. Quando levantou-se, ele era o último do time na sala. Sherlock também estava ali, arrumando sabe-se lá o quê no armário.

  
John deixou a mochila pra trás e se aproximou do instrutor. Limpou a garganta para chamar-lhe a atenção. Sherlock largou o que tinha nas mãos dentro do armário e se virou para o capitão do time.

  
Era a hora de mudar de postura. John não conseguiria nada se permanecesse na defensiva e constrangido. Era bisexual assumido para si próprio, mas não para a maioria das pessoas, então não era tão aberto e confortável para flertar com homens como era com mulheres. Sherlock, no entanto, valia o esforço. Valia todo esforço do mundo.

  
“Mr. Holmes. Sherlock. Eu…” ele parou para pensar. Não tinha preparado nada pra dizer naquela hora. Nunca preparava. “Estava pensando se você não poderia me dar uma aula particular. Ou mais de uma. Tem alguns movimentos que eu não faço bem, e a turma é grande pra dar atenção pra todos”.

  
O instrutor lhe deu um leve sorriso. “Feche a porta”.

  
Um ardor se espalhou pelo peito de John e subiu pelo pescoço até suas bochechas. Ele prontamente correu para fechar a porta e voltou para o meio da sala.  
“O que exatamente você quer praticar, capitão Watson?” Sherlock questionou. Ele andava na direção de John com os pés trançados, na posição do ballet.

  
“Podemos começar com o alongamento. Tenho me sentido meio retesado. Meio duro”.

  
Talvez essa não tenha sido o melhor trocadilho que John pudesse pensar, mas quase fez Sherlock rir, então John considerou como um sucesso.  
“Tudo bem. Vamos alongar, então. Perna sobre a barra”.

  
John fez que sim e - sem metade da graça de Sherlock - pôs o tornozelo sobre a barra. Havia ganhado um pouco de flexibilidade com essas três semanas de aula, claro. Não tinha mais dificuldade nesse movimento.  
“Agora toque a ponta do pé” Sherlock instruiu.

  
Isso, com certeza, dificultou a questão. John teve de fazer algum esforço, bastante desengonçado, pra encostar na ponta dos dedos.

  
Sherlock sorriu, lábios formando uma linha fina, e se aproximou. Uma das mãos foi pra parte interna da coxa de John. A outra foi para suas costelas. “Está fazendo o movimento errado. Sente os músculos aqui? Estão fazendo esforço. Tente relaxar”.  
Tudo que John não conseguia fazer agora era relaxar. A posição era extremamente desconfortável pra se começar a ter uma ereção. E como acontecia sempre que Sherlock estava perto demais, tocando-o nos lugares certos, John rapidamente começou a sentir o aperto incômodo do protetor pressionando seu membro enrijecendo. Era ainda mais incômodo, porque durante a aula toda, John teve essa mesma vontade, essa mesma necessidade. Não era a primeira ereção que Sherlock lhe causava hoje. E o protetor só deixava tudo mais complicado.

  
“Acho que só consigo isso mesmo” John insistiu. “Talvez se você mostrasse como é”, ele pediu, baixando a perna.

  
Sherlock obviamente não precisava da barra para apoiar a perna. John sentiu um arrepio na base da coluna, descendo até seu quadril, quando Sherlock lhe deu um meio sorriso antes de levantar uma das pernas até atingir 90 graus, com pouco ou nenhum esforço. E foi mais longe subindo a perna um pouco mais, inclinando o torso para o lado oposto levemente. A boca do capitão salivou, e ele se aproximou como se houvesse um imã entre eles.

  
Sherlock permitiu que John lhe tocasse exatamente onde havia tocado o jogador de rugby. John pôs a mão embaixo da coxa sustenida de Sherlock, e a outra mão foi para sua cintura.

  
“Sente?” Sherlock perguntou. John não soube muito bem a que ele se referia, nem associou a pergunta à ideia de perceber como os músculos de Sherlock se comportavam naquela posição. John simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça. Porque ele sentia. Sentia várias coisas.

  
“Quanto mais consegue…?” John murmurou, sem terminar a frase.

  
O olhar dos dois estava travado um no outro. Sherlock não precisou quebrar o olhar para que John entendesse que podia continuar erguendo a coxa do dançarino. A perna ereta subiu acima da cabeça de ambos, até que estivesse em perfeito 180º em relação à outra.

  
John só conseguia pensar no quão exposto Sherlock estava naquela posição. Seus olhos pareceram escurecer com as pupilas dilatadas. Houve um breve momento no qual John interrompeu o leve movimento de aproximar-se da boca de Sherlock para pedir-lhe permissão para tal. Sherlock respondeu encerrando a distância entre eles.

  
A mão de John que segurava a coxa perfeitamente ereta de Sherlock lentamente deslizou para baixo. O capitão sentia cada músculo do dançarino com perfeição por cima da calça de lycra. Os músculos contraídos e os estendidos. Até a área tão exposta entre suas nádegas. No momento que os dedos de John se fecharam ali - seu dedo médio pressionando o leve declive da entrada do professor - Sherlock soltou um gemido involuntário de surpresa. As línguas pararam de mover-se dentro das bocas. Por um momento, Sherlock não se mexeu, apenas manteve-se a sentir o dedo de John tentando forçar uma entrada impossível por cima da lycra, desejando que conseguisse.

  
“Livre-se desse protetor” Sherlock murmurou.

  
John largou a coxa de Sherlock de imediato. Sherlock baixou a perna e virou-se de costas, andando em direção ao espelho enquanto John enfiava as mãos nas calças. Sherlock apoiou-se na barra, virado para John.  
A ideia era tentadora demais. Livrar-se da proteção rígida que agora tornara-se dolorosa contra seu membro teso. Rapidamente puxou o protetor rígido de dentro da calça de lycra. O alívio foi instantâneo. Ao virar-de se volta para dar atenção ao dançarino novamente, reparou pelo espelho que sua ereção nunca fora tão óbvia quanto agora. Ergueu os olhos para Sherlock, que parecia perdido admirando-o.

  
“Hey. Meus olhos estão aqui em cima” John brincou.

  
Sherlock balançou a cabeça e ergueu os olhos. Havia um desafio naquele olhar. Ou uma ameaça. John não compreendeu, até que o dançarino virou-se de costas novamente, mas manteve os olhos em John pelo espelho.  
O capitão aceitou o convite silencioso. Aproximou-se por trás e pôs as mãos na cintura do dançarino, que era mais alto, mas não o suficiente para que não conseguisse fazê-lo arrepiar os pêlos da nuca com um beijo bem aplicado em seu pescoço.

Pressionou o corpo contra as costas de Sherlock, sua ereção presa entre ambos, achando algum espaço entre as nádegas do dançarino. Assistiu-o pelo espelho fechar os olhos e prender a respiração enquanto sentia-o forçar o quadril para trás. Quando John baixou as mãos para enfiá-las no cós da calça do Sherlock, o bailarino o surpreendeu novamente, dobrando o corpo pra frente, as costas arqueadas, fazendo sua bunda arrebitar contra John.

  
John sentiu todo o ar de seus pulmões se esvair. Sua ereção pulsava em suas calças. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para as nádegas do rapaz. Apertando a carne, forçando ambos os dedões entre elas. Sem muito pensar a respeito, John baixou as próprias calças para liberar o membro já dolorido e esfregá-lo contra a bunda de Sherlock.

  
“Essas calças são caras, capitão. Nem pense em manchá-la” o dançarino avisou.

  
John não precisou de outro aviso. Puxou o cós da calça que ainda restava entre ele e o paraíso de suas fantasias. Encontrou um Sherlock completamente depilado. Talvez preparado para esse momento? Não pensou mais que dois segundos sobre isso. Logo voltara a esfregar seu membro entre as nádegas de Sherlock. Agora muito mais sensível, carne contra carne, levemente lubrificado pelo líquido translúcido vazando da cabeça de seu pau. Sentia-se pulsar. Seu coração podia muito bem estar batendo bem ali. Mandando impulsos de prazer por seu tronco.

  
Sherlock era simplesmente apetitoso. Era um sentimento novo pra se ter quanto a um parceiro sexual. Sherlock era algo novo. John tinha uma vontade absolutamente irresistível de morder, apertar, lamber o dançarino. Então foi isso que fez. Em seu desespero por realizar essa vontade, interrompeu repentinamente o que fazia para ajoelhar-se atrás de Sherlock, mantendo as mãos em suas nádegas. Suas mãos apertaram a abriram espaço, enquanto seus dedões forçavam a entrada de Sherlock a relaxar e recebê-lo. Novamente, ouviu o gemido involuntário. Dessa vez mais longo, mais desesperado. Ansioso. Percebeu que o rapaz movera-se levemente para trás, de encontro ao rosto de John.

  
Com a intenção de mantê-lo interessado, John enfiou a mão entre as pernas de Sherlock para agarrar seu membro ereto. Teve outra reação do dançarino.

  
“Não-” Sherlock arfou. Havia segurado a barra, como forma de conseguir alguma sustentação. Suas pernas estavam completamente retesadas, na tentativa de se manter dobrado daquele jeito. “Se você tocar aí…” ele tentou continuar inutilmente, e segurou a mão de John sobre seu pau, impedindo-o de movê-la. Quando John a soltou, o rapaz usou as duas mãos para abrir suas nádegas para John. Foi mais que o suficiente para compreender que não precisaria masturbar Sherlock por enquanto.

  
Sherlock só aguentou manter-se aberto para John na primeira lambida. Foi mais que o suficiente para que soltasse e voltasse a segurar-se barra, apoiando a testa sobre ela. Porém, manteve as pernas abertas e John tomou seu lugar mantendo espaço para seu rosto se enfiar ali. Sua língua circulava a entrada de Sherlock, movendo-se conforme os gemidos lhe guiavam. Descobriu que ele gostava quando lambia seu períneo, ou quando intercalava com mordidas gentis às suas nádegas. Percebera também que os gemidos ficavam sem fôlego e mais altos quando John passava um dedo tentadoramente pela abertura umedecida por sua saliva. Sentia que Sherlock movia-se para trás cada vez, tentando John a arriscar enfiar o dedo.

  
Entre uma lambida e outra, John reparou que goras de pré-ejaculação pingavam do membro de Sherlock. Era crueldade demais continuar tentando-o, então John deu uma boa lambida no próprio dedo indicador e pressionou a entrada. Houve uma leve resistência de início, mas ficou claro que o dançarino relaxara e deixara ser penetrado tão logo percebeu o que acontecia. E não só deixou, como forçou o corpo pra trás mais uma vez. Apesar de apertado ao redor do dedo de John, Sherlock facilmente deixara o capitão meter seu dedo até a junta dentro do dançarino. Houve um gemido mais gutural. Viu as penas frequejarem. John teve que tocar seu próprio membro dolorido com a ideia de que Sherlock era tão sensível ali. Seu cérebro já estava fazendo maravilhas para imaginar seu pau no lugar de seu dedo.

  
“Por favor… mova…” Sherlock arfou, movendo seu quadril pra lá e pra cá pra estimular John a mover seu dedo. Havia ficado momentaneamente hipnotizado pelas fantasias de seu cérebro.

  
John obedeceu imediatamente, quase que como saindo de um transe. Moveu o dedo quase todo pra fora e pra dentro novamente. Com a estocada, Sherlock gemeu satisfeito.

  
Agora John podia ver a expressão de Sherlock pelo espelho. A boca sempre aberta, arfando e deixando escapar gemidos constantes diretos de sua garganta. E logo houve a inquietude dos seus quadris quando um dedo deixou de ser o suficiente.

  
“Não tenho lubrificante. Temos que ficar em um dedo” John avisou. “Mas acho que consigo te fazer gozar assim”.

  
John dobrou o dedo levemente. Havia estudado medicina demais pra não saber como encontrar uma próstata com facilidade. Mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior antes de assistir a reação de Sherlock.

  
Houve um gemido mais longo, conforme Sherlock inspirava pela boca. E ele continuou quando o ar deixou seus pulmões. Mais algumas gotas de pré-ejaculação pingaram de seu membro intocado.  
“Eu não quero gozar assim” Sherlock balbuciou.

  
“Não tenho lubrific…”

  
“Na minha bolsa” Sherlock interrompeu, quase como se tivesse tomado a primeira oportunidade pra falar, antes que outro gemido irrompesse de seus lábios.

  
John franziu o cenho. Sherlock havia trazido lubrificante para a aula de ballet? Deu um sorriso escondido, pensando na possibilidade de que o rapaz tivesse realmente se preparado para hoje. Estava longe de reclamar, no entanto.  
Removeu o dedo e afastou-se do rapaz relutantemente. Sherlock levantara e estava apoiado contra o espelho, respirando pesadamente, pernas em pequenos espasmos. John encontrou um sachet de lubrificante e algumas camisinhas. Destacou uma, abriu um sachet e retornou para o bailarino que o esperava.

  
No caminho, desenrolou a camisinha sobre seu membro. Sherlock virou-se em sua direção, mas não andou até ele. Logo John estava apertando-se contra ele no espelho - que sem dúvida nenhuma teria manchas de suor no dia seguinte.  
Ia fazê-lo virar-se, mas o bailarino agiu antes e ergueu a perna mais uma vez, repousando-a sobre o ombro de John. E se tinha alguma dúvida sobre o quão flexível ele era, agora suas dúvidas estavam esclarecidas.  
“Eu devia… te preparar melhor” John murmurou. A cabeça de seu membro já pressionava contra a abertura de Sherlock.

  
“Sem necessidade” Sherlock garantiu. John duvidou. Mas obedeceu.

  
Novamente, houve resistência, mas dessa vez durou mais tempo. A cabeça fora a parte mais difícil. John começou a penetrar, mas a expressão de Sherlock o deixou hesitante. “Não pare. Estou bem” ele garantira. A posição, deixando Sherlock incrivelmente aberto, ajudava, mas não fazia milagres.

  
John o beijou, lenta e gentilmente. Segurava sua cintura para dar-lhe estabilidade, e a outra mão acariciava-lhe o rosto.

  
“Olhe só você. Fazendo tanto esforço por esse jogador de rugby” John brincou, tirando um pouco do tom de dor da situação. Até seu próprio membro doía com o aperto constante.  
“Quem está fazendo esforço?” Sherlock retorquiu com um sorriso de canto efêmero.

  
John sorriu mais e conseguiu penetrar mais fundo. Os dois gemeram em uníssono. Beijaram-se novamente, buscando calar seus ruídos na boca um do outro. Nenhum dos dois poderia saber, mas ambos sentiam que iam derreter. Seus corpos incendiaram-se, com certeza. Não tinha como ser de outra forma. Quando John se viu completamente dentro do dançarino, chegou à conclusão de que a realidade era muito superior às suas fantasias.

  
Sherlock gemia desesperadamente. Parecia que todo movimento gerava-lhe micro orgasmos. John movia seu quadril ritmadamente, mas já não conseguia foco para um beijo. Manter as bocas unidas era tudo que conseguiam.  
A cada estocada, John sentia Sherlock tornando-se mais quente. “Forte” ele implorou em determinado momento. “Mais forte, capitão”.

  
John sorriu olhando para a boca de Sherlock com uma luxúria que mal reconheceu em si mesmo. Baixou a perna do bailarino até a altura de sua cintura, e com o auxílio de uma mão sob a bunda do mesmo, ergueu-o para apoiá-lo na barra atrás dos dois. Com isso, conseguiu tirar a outra perna de Sherlock do chão e carregá-lo. Tal qual imaginou, era muito fácil segurá-lo e realizar a fantasia de foder Sherlock Holmes em seu colo, de pé.  
Dessa forma, suas estocadas eram muito mais fortes, apesar de mais lentas, já que o peso de Sherlock estava a seu favor. Cada investida ia fundo, diretamente contra a próstata do moreno. Com isso, Sherlock pareceu perder todo seu autocontrole. Se estava tentando se segurar, ao ser penetrado daquela forma, certamente não conseguiu mais.

  
Seu membro pulsou uma, duas vezes, e Sherlock soltou um gemido mais alto, um grito contido, e se agarrou em John com braços e pernas estremecendo, arqueando, músculos em fortes espamos. Ao redor do membro de John, ele contraía conforme jorrava seu sêmen entre os dois. John teve de segurá-lo com força para evitar que ambos caíssem, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio mesmo quando Sherlock ameaçou desequilibrar ambos ao tornar-se super sensível e tentar fugir das estocadas.  
John não insistiu. Ajudou Sherlock a pôr ambos os pés no chão, e ia terminar sozinho, se o rapaz não tivesse tão logo caído de joelhos em sua frente para arrancar a camisinha e tomar John em sua boca com avidez.  
O capitão não ia durar muito. Já estava próximo antes de Sherlock contrair ao redor de seu membro, gozando sem ser tocado. Com a língua do rapaz dançando ao redor do mesmo e seus lábios chupando-o como se fosse o mais saboroso sorvete do mundo, John não durou nem um minuto completo.

  
“Vou gozar” John avisou, por educação. Mas tinha a leve impressão de que Sherlock não se importava com essa informação, senão para aumentar a velocidade com que movimentava a cabeça pra frente e pra trás.  
John fechou os olhos quando sentiu o calor aumentando e o prazer acumulando. Abriu-os no momento que o orgasmo o atingiu, fazendo as pernas fraquejarem e arquearem, seu coração parar por segundos para então explodir em uma sensação quente que se espalhou pelo corpo todo, culminando na junção entre seu membro e a boca de Sherlock, onde vazou seu gozo na língua estendida, nos lábios abertos, e nas maçãs do rosto finas. Sherlock ainda o tomou na boca mais uma vez, limpando-o e chupando-a até que estivesse sensível demais.

  
Com um dedo sob o queixo de Sherlock, pediu que se levantasse. Beijou-o lentamente, preguiçosamente, limpando a sujeira que fizera em seu rosto. Era o beijo mais aquecido que dividiram. Parecia nunca acabar. Nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a mover-se dali. Mas ambos estavam cansados e com as pernas bambas. Então eventualmente, os dois sentaram-se e continuaram a se beijar encostados no espelho.

 

“Vai precisar de mais aulas particulares” Sherlock avisou, tentando não sorrir, após um tempo em silêncio, dividindo apenas os beijos.

  
“Concordo. Passa o seu telefone, e eu te ligo pra marcar” John sorriu de volta.

  
“Onde?”

  
“Tem um restaurante ótimo aqui perto.”.


End file.
